


Colors

by GelatinyGellai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Alternate Universe, Colors, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Soulmates, i think, it can also be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelatinyGellai/pseuds/GelatinyGellai
Summary: One has a favorite color a reason. Some have one, some have none, but this one has a ton. Well, five to be exact.orBaby Emma is Certainly a Papa's Girl and Plagg Purrs To Get Her To Sleep.





	Colors

Splashes of green and golden yellow were the first things the she saw. The little crib that held her was already familiar to her. Well, she didn’t know what a crib actually was, but she felt safe anyway. Sounds seem to some from the golden yellow blob covering most of the green—oh! A deep blue joined the gold yellow blob, and it was soon occupying most of her sight. She cooed happily as warmth enveloped her and the golden yellow was all she could see again.

The cool winter breeze gently brushed the bangs out of his eyes, as he perched on their balcony railing. The sky may seem gray, but all he could see was the golden yellow hue of the sun peeking through the clouds and the fiery red of his lady’s image settled above their marriage bed—the red of her cheeks, lips, and dress. All that fire was evened with the soulful blue of her eyes. There were many blues on Paris’ population, but if one would look closely, this blue was the only one. She might as well have broadcasted to the entirety of Paris that she was the super heroine, but none took notice—or they seem too oblivious to notice. Nonetheless, he didn’t care, as long as that red will stay in his forever.

Something black was always around her when she would wail and the blue and golden yellow weren’t around. Shortly, a red blob as big as the black blob would appear, and she would stop crying. They would make weird noises—especially with the black one practically vibrating on her belly—but it always soothed her to the point she would go back to sleep. Maybe the yellow and blue blobs would be the next thing she would see when she opens her eyes again. 

Green. Green was the color she fell for the second time. She first saw it when she met him. The color filled her surroundings for the first time in fourteen years. The trees, even with the downpour and gray skies, came to life with color. That single gray line in his shirt didn’t seem to have been out of place now that she could see it was the same shade as his eyes. The eyes of her beloved. 

Once again, golden yellow surrounds her. She doesn’t know how it happened or how she decided on it, but that golden yellow will be her favorite color, next to the green and blue that she loved too. When the golden yellow—Papa! She heard (She can already here!) the color say, or so she assumes because it’s just so warm—scooped her up and rested her above his beating heart, all she could do was gurgle in glee.

Being a kwami doesn’t mean you have to be all vague and mysterious. No, she thought one should be assertive, yet kind, and intelligent, yet thoughtful. Which is why when the kwami of destruction came into being, along with the blackness that he was surrounded with and emanated; she assumes it was for this matter. Destruction will remain rubble unless created upon. The blackness that surrounds her other half will surely engulf her if she wouldn’t assert her light of creation. In other words, Creation would cease to exist once Destruction is left to his own devices. But the truth was, she welcomed the blackness that pushes her to innovate. She just lights up when the kwami of Destruction destroys for her sake.

Her gurgling ceased as the blue blob—Mama, she registered in her growing brain—plucked her from her Papa. She was about to flail, but she realized this was the same feeling as being surrounded by her favorite blue color. She was in mid-air, with two things around her waist to keep her on air, but she felt safe. And happy. And loved. Around her favorite colors, she knows she will always feel this way.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever MLB Fanfic and it won't certainly be my last. This fic is also posted/shared on Amino, Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Buddread, and Tumblr. 
> 
> Comment below and gush with me the beauty that is the Love Square. Hearts to you all!


End file.
